goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Complex
The''' Complex''' is a multiplayer level in GoldenEye 007. It is metal-walled, and has vents, and enclosed rooms in the corners of the level. It has the ability to let the player go to an upstairs level or on the level you start on. Trivia *Complex is one of three multiplayer maps from GoldenEye 007 that appear as playable multiplayer levels in Rare's later game Perfect Dark, often described as a spiritual successor to GoldenEye. The others were Temple and Facility (which appeared under the name "Felicity"). While the levels were remodelled with new textures, their layouts remained identical. *Using the Janus Marine, the player may be able to blend in with the Complex walls. *The Complex has hidden hiding spots all around the level. *Many players mod the Complex into their own level. *The Complex and the second Surface are the only two levels in GoldenEye to feature a red sky. *At one part of the Complex, ramps go up aroung the walls. If you aim a gun down into the black hole below and shoot at it, it makes a splashing sound. The sound can also be heard in the Subterranean Caverns and the Byelomorye Dam. *Complex is one of the most popular GoldenEye multiplayer maps in the game. Multiplayer UNDER CONSTRUCTION Outline Contents *7 Respawn Points *8 Weapon Sets *3 Body Armours *Flag Tag Token Pad List Basic Pads *00: Respawn #1 *01: Respawn #2 *02: Flag Tag Token *03: Respawn #3 *04: Respawn #4 *05: Respawn #5 *06: Respawn #6 *07: Respawn #7 *08: Ammo Crate #1-A *09: Ammo Crate #1-B *0A: Weapon #4 (F3) *0B: Unused *0C: Unused *0D: Unused *0E: Weapon #5 (F4) *0F: Body Armour #1 *10: Unused *11: Weapon #6 (F5) *12: Body Armour #2 *13: Unused *14: Unused *15: Body Armour #3 *16: Weapon #2 (F1) *17: Weapon #3 (F2) *18: Unused *19: Ammo Crate #7-A *1A: Weapon #7 (F6) *1B: Ammo Crate #5-A *1C: Ammo Crate #5-B *1D: Unused *1E: Ammo Crate #3-B *1F: Ammo Crate #2-A *20: Ammo Crate #2-B *21: Weapon #8 (F7) *22: Ammo Crate #8-A *23: Ammo Crate #8-B *24: Unused *25: Unused *26: Ammo Crate #4-A *27: Ammo Crate #4-B *28: Unused *29: Weapon #1 (F0) *2A: Ammo Crate #7-B *2B: Ammo Crate #6-A *2C: Unused *2D: Ammo Crate #6-B *2E: Unused *2F: Ammo Crate #3-A *30: Unused Technical UNDER CONSTRUCTION The following information is based on the NTSC NGEE ROM. Background *File ID: 00C *Internal Name: bg/bg_ref_all_p.seg *ROM Location: 005E0F90 *File Size: - (-) *Room Total: 0x2C Hex (44 Decimal) *Textures Used: - *Scale: 0.9428571463 (3F71 5F16) *Visibility: 1.0 (3F80 0000) Clipping *File ID: 23E *Internal Name: Tbg_ref_all_p_stanZ *ROM Location: 00878BA0 *File Size (Compressed): - (-) *File Size (Uncompressed): - (-) Briefing *File ID: N/A *Internal Name: N/A *ROM Location: N/A *File Size (Compressed): N/A *File Size (Uncompressed): N/A Setup *File ID: 266 *Internal Name: Ump_setuprefZ *ROM Location: 008A8C70 *File Size (Compressed): - (-) *File Size (Uncompressed): - (-) *Basic Pads: 0x30 Hex (48 Decimal) *Advanced Pads: None Text *File ID: 2BC *Internal Name: LrefE *ROM Location: 008F11F0 *File Size (Compressed): 0x10 (16 bytes) *File Size (Uncompressed): 0x20 (32 bytes) *Text Strings: None Memory Allocation *-ml: 0 *-me: 0 *-mgfx: 130 *-mvtx: 100 *-mt: 400 *-ma: 100 *Total: 730 Music *Main Theme: None *Background Sound: None *X Track: None Weather *1-P: Block 0x1F *2-P: Block 0xE7 *3-P: Block 0x14B *4-P: Block 0x1AF Miscellaneous *Rare's game Banjo-Tooie featured a reskinned and slightly edited version of the Complex multiplayer map. This level could be accessed in Grunty Industries in the First Person segment which involves shooting "mud" off of vents. *It was also featured in multiplayer as the map taking place in Glitter Gulch Mine's dynamite storage. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Levels